You Found Me
by topaztemptress
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Chicago after a bad relationship. Edward Cullen, a recent divorcee lives there getting over his failed marriage. They meet and have amazing chemistry. Can they overcome their pasts and be together, or will they crumble and fall apart?
1. A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer**_: I do **NOT** own Twilight or anything mentioned. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

XxXxXxXxXx_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_xXxXxXxXxX

Hello loves, here is my new story I hope you enjoy! Now this story is rated M, but it will not have anything graphic. I promise. Just bad language, so proceed.

_**In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me**_

_**Early morning, City breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want  
-You Found Me: The Fray**_

**AGES**

Emmett: 25

Jasper: 25

Edward: 25

Jake: 26

Bella: 24

Rose: 24

Alice: 23 1/2

* * *

"Bella hurry up!" Alice called from downstairs. Today I was moving, I was getting a fresh start in a new town. I am putting the past behind me and going on with my life, happily.

Alice Cullen is my best friend, we have been since my first day of sixth grade. It all started when her pixie like self bounced over to me and said "So you're Bella, the new girl. I'm Alice, your new best friend!" And as they say the rest is history.

"Calm down Alice, I'm coming!" I yell back as I tape up the very last box. This house had too many memories, and not all of them were good. Especially my ex boyfriend, he is the main reason. I'll let you hear for yourself.

Alec and I were high school sweethearts, we were like peanut butter and jelly. We started dating the end of sophomore year. We were in this love bubble that no one could burst. Alice absolutely loved him, I swear she thought he was so good to me and he was then. As the high school years progressed, things started to heat up and he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. So on Graduation night we both had our first times. It was amazing, beautiful and perfect. He was caring and gentle. After that we went to the same college, Cornell University. Even Alice went, which I am glad. We lasted throughout college and moved in together when we finished. I was a high school english teacher and he was a psychiatrist. Everything was perfect until the night of our seventh anniversary, I came home early form the office to surprise him. I was the surprised one when I found him with his secretary Irina, who he had bent over the couch at the time. He was gone the next day and Alice had taken time away from her job at Vogue to move in and help me. I was relieved that her and Rose, my old college roommate and my other bestie came too. They comforted me and got me back on my feet. After that I vowed never again to date a man like Alec Volturi.

Rosalie Hale is my and Alice's best friend. We met freshmen year of college when we were all roommates. Rosalie was a tough girl, she had to be. Her junior year of college she had a boyfriend, Royce King. He was super possessive and jealous. Lets just say he hit her once and he never though twice of ever hitting another woman again. Because of her and because of our best guy friend, Jake Black. He was a 6''2, 205 pound Native American football player. One year after we graduated college, Rosalie met Emmett McCarty and Alice met Jasper Whitlock. It was love at first sight for them and they are lucky to have such great guys. Emmett mostly because he's my step brother, my father Charlie Swan married his mother Elizabeth McCarty. Emmett was a year older than all of us and he was the best big brother you could ever ask for. Jasper was a great guy and Emmett's best friend. He made Alice happy and that in term made me happy.

Today I move to Chicago, Illinois. Me, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Jasper. They wanted to go with me, so how could I refuse? I had bought a beautiful one story house in an amazing neighborhood. Apparently Jasper and Emmett's old high school friend from Portland had moved out here three years ago and he was my neighbor. From what I heard he just got out of a very bad marriage and he was a little bitter. Hopefully not to me. Emmett and Jasper told me what happened. He was married to Jane Taylor, well Masen and he came home from the hospital to find her in his bed with his ex girlfriend Tanya Denali. Ouch, that must have sucked. He got divorce five months ago and now lives alone.

The gang and I piled into Jasper's Dad's minivan and took off for Chicago from Forks. We cranked up the tunes and let the good times roll. The drive was fun and we made it in two and a half days from each of us taking turns driving. We made it to my new house and the boys unloaded my stuff and took it inside. Us girls went in side and started unpacking the stuff we could bring while we waited for all of our other stuff to arrive. Emmett and Jasper went next door to catch up with their old friend while Jake stayed with us.

About a half an hour later, the boys came back. Only this time they brought a new person. He was godly. He was tall and lean, but muscular. He had bright emerald eyes and messy bronze hair. He was amazing.

I went over to introduce myself while he was talking and laughing with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I guess we're neighbors." I said offering my hand to him.

He took and in a smooth voice answered, "Hello, I'm Edward. It nice to meet you Bella."

_Edward. _Hmmmm, that's a sexy name. It just rolls off your tongue. I swear this man was amazing. I wanted to bow at his feet and worship this man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go cook for the herd." I said as I glared at Emmett who just grinned sheepishly. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure there will be enough." I asked.

_Please say yes, If there is a God then please make him say yes._

"I'd love to stay. Thank you." He said giving me a crooked grin.

"Your Welcome, I'll go get started." I said as I motioned for Alice and Rose to come in the kitchen with me.

"Oh My God Bella! He is fucking beautiful!" Rose said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah Bella, he seemed to like you. Are sure he doesn't want _you_ for dinner." Alice teased.

"Shut Up! They might hear you." I scolded them.

"So Bella. What do you think of Edward?" Alice asked.

"Godly, Sexy, Beautiful, Perfect. I just want to get on my knees and worship him." I said with what I assumed was a dazed expression on my face.

"Are you sure you just want to _get on your knees and worship him_ Bella? Is there anything else you would do down there? _Anything_ at all?" Rose teased.

I flipped Rose off and turned around to start the ravioli, I knew it would be gone by the end of the night as it was Emmett's favorite. That man was a pig, I swear he would eat a dead rhinoceros to survive and eat _the whole thing._

Dinner took about an hour with all I had to fix. I fixed two bowls of Mushroom Ravioli, Garlic Bread, and had two bottles of red wine. We ate at the kitchen island because I didn't have a table and conversation flowed easily. Rosalie and Emmett sat together, as did Alice and Jasper, I was sitting between Jake and Edward. We were talking about where everyone was living and what our jobs were.

Rosalie was editor in chief at InStyle magazine, Alice had got a job as a fashion designer for her brand ACullen Originals, Jasper was a psychiatrist at the same hospital where Edward worked, Emmett was a high school football coach, Jacob was a running back for the Chicago Bears after switching from the Seattle Seahawks, and Edward was a surgeon at the University of Chicago hospital. I was currently working as an English teacher at Bogan High School, where Emmett got his coaching job.

Everything was great and I couldn't wait for my life to begin.

* * *

**So Heres the New story.  
Please Review.  
I Hope You Liked it.  
Until Next Time,  
-XxLittle Miss CullenxX-**


	2. Time of Your Life

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Not Mine. :[

**XxXxXx-AuThOr'S NoTe-xXxXxX**

**_BY THE WAY ALL CHARACTER PICTURES ARE ON PROFILE. GO CHECK THEM OUT! THEY ARE ONLY AS I ENVISION THEM._**

Okayy Lovelies! Here is the Second chapter of You Found Me. I want to thank all the people who subscribed and favorited the story. Updating should be much quicker now that my computer is fixed. I would love to get some reviews *Wink Wink*.Well, Thank You For Reading. I Hope You Enjoy! Hugs. See you at the bottom!

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

**- Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Green Day**

Last night was the most fun I had experienced in a long time. Everything felt new, I woke up this morning with a smile on my face and optimism in my head.

I got out of bed and grabbed my cell phone, which right now was vibrating on my dresser. I looked at the screen and saw a new text from Angela, my old friend that moved to Chicago two years ago. We had made plans to meet up today at Uno Chicago Grill on 13th Street. I couldn't wait; I hadn't seen her since high school. After her bad breakup with Mike Newton Senior year, she left right after graduation. She continued on to University of Chicago and became a marine biologist. At the moment Angela was currently living with the man of her dreams, Ben Cheney. They had been dating two and a half years.

I loved this phone, even if it wasn't for the technologically illiterate. Alice had bought me for my twenty fourth birthday, a Samsung Propel. It was a slide phone with a full keyboard. So easy to text with! I got in the shower and showered with my favorite bath soap. I had strawberry shampoo, freesia exfoliating body scrub and rose soap. Alice had bought the set for me when she went to Los Angeles and had found the mother of Bath and Body Works stores. She had come back with something for Me, Her, and Rose.

I got dressed in a pair of light denim skinny jeans, a silk turquoise blouse and black leather flats. I let my hair fall down in my natural waves and I put on light pink lip-gloss and mascara. I called Angela at one thirty to see if we were still on and when she agreed, I got into my silver Mitsubishi Eclipse and got on my way. I pulled up to the grill at two o'clock exactly. I grabbed my coach purse, locked the car and went inside. I saw her sitting at a table texting with a smile on her face.

_It's probably Ben, I'm so happy for her._

"Bella!" Angie squealed as she ran over and hugged me.

"Angie!" I said as I tackled her in a hug as equally as she had me.

"Oh Bella, You have no idea how much I missed you! I have so much to tell you." She dished with a smile on her face as she held up her hand. There was a beautiful diamond on her left finger that sparkled I the fluorescent lighting.

"OMG! When??" I asked ecstatically awaiting the details.

"Ok, so he took to me to Marcello's, the Italian restaurant on 3rd where we had our first date for my birthday, we talked and then all of a sudden he got down on his knee in the middle of my Chicken Parmigiano and said 'Angela you have made my life the best it could possibly be and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you because all I want to do when I wake up in the morning is see your face. I love you baby. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?'" She said and I had tears in my eyes.

"Aw, that is the sweetest." I said.

"So, Bella. Any men in your life?" She asked with a curious expression on her face. I looked at her contemplating whether or not I should tell her I met Mr., Sex On Legs. AKA Edward Masen. Ah, What the hell? She'll find out anyway.

"Hopefully." I said sounding completely aloof.

"Come on Bella. You have to give me more than that!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face and an eyebrow quirked.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I relented as I tried to put my confession into words.

"Well, there's kind of this guy who lives next door to me who is the sexiestmanonearth." I said getting the last part out really quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part." She said.

"He is the sexiest man on earth." I said slowly as my cheeks flamed fuchsia.

"Ooooooooo. Bells! That's Great!" She said giving me a genuine smile. She asked me to tell her more about him and I told her everything. She is such a supportive friend, thinking he was perfect. The only thing we disagreed on was whether or not I should make a move. I mean come on, the guy just got out of a failed marriage five months ago. Do you really think he is going to jump back on the relationship wagon?

I didn't think so.

After we left the grill, we went shopping at bath and body works, and bed bath and beyond for regular house things that I wanted to cleanse of from my previous experiences.

When we returned to my empty house and unloaded all my things from the story, we sat down at the kitchen island and discussed things that had happened while we were apart.

I told her about Alec, the **FULL** story.

Lets just say, she **FLIPPED**!

"Are you SERIOUS! Ugggggggh! I could kill him!" She fumed and her face turned red.

"Angie, calm down. It's in the past and I took care of it." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. Her face started to come back to her regular color.

"I cannot believe he did that. I'm sorry. When did this happen?" she asked her eyes and voice showing her true emotion: concern.

"Well, this happened a month ago. I was depressed for about two and a half weeks. He left the next day, I quit my job and bought the house out here." I said.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry." She said as she patted my shoulder affectionately.

"Its okay, everything happens for a reason." I said.

"Ah. That's deep." She said cracking a smile and rubbing her chin like a philosopher. We looked at each other for a moment and then busted out in giggles.

"So Bella, are you really over what happened to you? Is that why you wont say anything to Edward?" She asked her tone suddenly serious.

I was completely over it, wasn't I?

"Angie, this just happened a month ago. It will take time, but I am so much better." I said and I knew that it was the truth.

After Angie left a couple of hours later, all of my stuff finally got here. I was so happy to finally get my bed back. I called Emmett and Jake over and they brought everything in and arranged it the way I wanted it. Three and a half hours later they finished and asked me to fix them dinner. I called over Jasper, Alice, and Rose. They complemented the way the house was arranged, I told them I was still looking for an interior designer who could give me ideas of what colors to paint my new place.

"Oh. I Know, There's this woman who works everywhere; she is amazing. She's also mine, so I know she's good." Alice said with a smile on her face.

She gave a card to call her and told me to do it as soon as possible because she was in high demand.

About two hours after anyone left, I called and got her answering machine.

"_Hello, you've reached Esme Masen. Interior Designer, Leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!" _

"_Hi, this is Bella Swan. Alice Cullen referred me to you. I anted to know if I could hire you to do my new place. Call me back at 254-885-9865. Thank you." _

Hmmm. Esme Masen, sounds like Edward Masen.

Funny…

* * *

**Okie Dokie!  
Hope You Liked It.  
Now I know it seriously lacked Edward, but patience he's coming!  
So Loving Me, Resisting You is next.  
Review...Please? I'll love you forever.  
LOVE,  
-XxLittle Miss CullenxX-**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_**ATTENTION ALL.**_

_**MY PENNAME WAS CHANGED FROM -XXLITTLE MISS CULLENXX- TO**_

_**TOPAZTEMPTRESS. **_

_**PLEASE CONTINUE READING.**_

_**STILL SAME WRITER AND STORIES, JUST DIFFERENT NAME!**_

_**TOPAZTEMPTRESS**_


End file.
